You Are My Dream
by JackunzelandMericcup
Summary: A High School/Modern Day AU where Flynn Ryder is Jack's older brother stepbrother. Rapunzel and Flynn meet, quickly becoming best friends. Upon meeting Jack, she realizes she has feelings for him, and is able to tell him her secret. And Jack has to deal with an ex-girlfriend who is jealous of his new "friendship"
1. My New Best Friend

**You Are My Dream.**

**_A High School/Modern Day AU where Flynn Ryder is Jack's older brother stepbrother. Rapunzel and Flynn meet, quickly becoming best friends. Upon meeting Jack, she realizes she has feelings for him, and is able to tell him her secret. And Jack has to deal with an ex-girlfriend who is jealous of his new "friendship"_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled/Rise Of The Guardians!**

**This is my first try at a Tangled and Rise Of The Guardians fanfiction! So I'm hoping it comes out really good!**

**Enjoy**!

**_My New Best Friend_**

Rapunzel ran out of her house, tears in her eyes. "Good riddance" she mumbled to herself. She was holding a hand to her cheek where her 'mother', Gothel, had hit her. All she did was tell her that she was considering joining a sports team at her school, and she slapped her. She didn't understand why it made her so mad!

She missed her real parents. They were killed in a car accident when she was little, and she remembered the day like it was yesterday. She was walking quickly down the street trying to get to the park. She was looking down at her feet she didn't even notice that someone was walking in the opposite direction of her, also not paying attention to where they were going.

She ran right into him and quickly apologized "I am so sorry" she wiped away the tears hoping he didn't notice them and stepped to the side and was getting ready to start walking away but his voice stopped her.

"Slow down there," he said, reaching out and grabbing her arm gently, causing her to flinch "are you okay?"  
Rapunzel nodded and tried looking anywhere but at him "Are you sure? You're crying, and unless people cry for fun nowadays, I think something is wrong."

Rapunzel cracked a smile and finally looked at him, taking in his face. He had brunette hair, a goatee, and brown eyes that could easily melt a girls heart. But there was something about him that she felt she couldn't be attracted to. She shook the thought out of her head because this guy was incredibly handsome "I'm..." she hesitated. Her mother was always warning her about guys like him. The kind that looked like a thug. She didn't see anything wrong with him though "I'm Rapunzel."

"Flynn Ryder." he said giving her a smile "Now are you wanting to talk, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel slowly nodded. She didn't want to tell him everything, but she wanted to at least talk about it a little bit. She started walking towards the park again and motioned for him to follow her. Their walk there was a quiet one, but not awkward. The silence actually felt comfortable.

Rapunzel walked up to a swing and sat down, Flynn sitting next to her. She thought over what she wanted to say before she started talking "Sometimes... My mother just gets so mad, and I don't know why. I'll do or say something that she doesn't like and she just looses it." She glanced over at Flynn out of the corner of the eye and he was staring at her intently waiting for her to continue "She doesn't hit me or anything, if that's what you're thinking. She just... Starts screaming at me for what feels like hours. I hate being there most the time" she said with a sigh.

Flynn looked like he wasn't going to say anything and it made her nervous. She's never even told anyone about this before. Flynn finally looked over at her, making eye contact "Does anyone know that she gets this mad?" Rapunzel shook her head "Never told any friends? Or a friends parent?"

Rapunzel looked at the ground with sad eyes and shook her head slowly. "I've never... Never had any friends before. My mother use to keep me locked up all day, homeschooling me. It took years to convince her to let me go to school this year."

She heard Flynn sigh and he stood up. She figured he was just going to walk away but instead he stood in front of her "You have a friend now, Rapunzel. You can come talk to me anytime you need to"

Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. Her first friend! She couldn't be any happier! "I'm so happy to hear that, Flynn!"

Weeks went by since the day Flynn and Rapunzel met. Since then, the two have become inseparable. Rapunzel was always trying to leave her house and spend time at his, but with her mother being strict and paranoid it was rare that she was able to leave.

Every morning Flynn would meet Rapunzel outside and the two would even walk to school together. He always mentioned his brother, Jack Frost, but Rapunzel had yet to meet or even see him yet. Flynn always said that she'd be able to tell who he was by his "white as snow hair" and his girlfriend's "black, turquoise, and pink hair", claiming that they are a unique couple.

Rapunzel was standing at her locker putting her books in there when someone leaned on the locker next to her "You know, Punz, being a senior is hard."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Flynn was a grade above her. She was upset that she was starting school in her junior year, but she would have at least a few friends come her senior year. "What makes it any harder than any other grade?"

"Senior year means more work. Stricter teachers. And did I say more work? You don't pass, you don't graduate!"

"You'll graduate, Flynn, so just shut it about being a senior. I would kill to be one!" She shut her locker and turned to look at him "What are you doing after school today?"

Flynn scratched his chin as if he were thinking about it. He smiled at her and then shrugged "I guess nothing. You coming over?"

Rapunzel started walking towards her class "I was hoping you'd say that. I told my mother I have tutoring today after school so I will be there."  
Flynn smiled again, giving her a wave before walking off to his class.

Rapunzel walked out of her last class of the day with a sigh of relief. It was finally time for her to go and get some relaxation time with her best friend. She turned a corner and saw Flynn leaning against her locker, waiting for her. But he was talking to a girl she's never seen before. She had black hair that was streaked with turquoise and pink. That must be hi brothers girlfriend. She walked up slowly, trying not to eavesdrop.

"Look, Toothiana, I don't know where Jack is. I usually don't see him until late at night when he's done spending time with you."

Jack's girlfriend, who she is now assumings name is Toothiana, pouted and crossed her arms "If you see him, you better let me know, Flynn. This is important!"

Toothiana turned and walked by Rapunzel. She watched her walk away and then walked over to Flynn who looked annoyed "Who was she?"

"Jack's girlfriend? Ex-Girlfriend? I'm not really sure anymore. But come on, let's go!" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the schools exit.

They walked through the front door to Flynn's house. Rapunzel smiled, this was practically a second home to her. She set her bag down by the door like she always did when she came over and then made her way to the kitchen for a snack before walking into the living room.

She was expecting to see Flynn sitting on the couch, which she did see, but sitting on the other side of him was his brother, who she had never met. Jack Frost. She took in his white hair and blue eyes. He didn't seem as bad as Flynn made him out to be. She walked over to him, holding her hand out "I'm Rapunzel! It's nice to finally meet Flynn's brother."


	2. Jack Frost

**_Jack Frost_**

Jack smirked and took her hand, looking her up and down "Flynn's talked a lot about you."

Rapunzel couldn't help but blush. Flynn talked about her? That much? She didn't understand why she felt flattered by it, it's not like she had feelings for Flynn, he was just her best friend "Anything good?"

"Has Flynn said anything good about me?" he asked glancing at his brother, who was ignoring their conversation, and staring at the TV.

"Mostly. A few 'he's an immature annoying junior' here and 'I can't believe he's my brother' there, he also calls you a rebel now and then. But it's mostly good. Your turn, what's been said about me?"

Jack smirked again. Rapunzel came to the conclusion that it was his 'signature smirk' she's seen it a few times since she's met him. He took this as a chance to embarrass Flynn since he was so into whatever was playing on TV "Oh, things like 'she's one of the prettiest girls I've ever met'" he stopped talking and looked over at her to see her with a slight blush, he broke into a full-out smile and continued talking "and some 'she's so funny, and sweet and I think I-"

Jack was cut off by an elbow in the ribs. He gave Flynn a glare and then looked back over at Rapunzel "Jack's a liar. I've told him you're a nice girl"

Jack nodded in agreement. He got too much amusement picking on Flynn, but hey, it was his fault for not paying attention.

Rapunzel looked between the two of them and then sat in the chair on the other side of Jack "At least he's able to come up with things like that off the top of his head- no thought about it."

Jack smiled and crossed his arms, leaning into the couch. His eyes were still on Rapunzel as if he was trying to figure her out. Flynn cleared his throat and stood up "I'll be getting more snacks. For me, not you Jack, I'll be back in a quick second."

Jack and Rapunzel nodded. Flynn left the two of them alone. Rapunzel felt a little awkward to be left alone with Jack, but she figured it couldn't be too bad. She pulled her brown hair to the side and started messing with it. She didn't realize until now how long her hair had gotten. She started braiding it when Jack's voice broke the silence "So, Flynn's gone- what do you really think of him? Got a crush on him like every other girl out there?"

Rapunzel couldn't help but roll her eyes at the question. Jack already seems like the nosey kind. She let her hair fall and she turned to look at him "Flynn happens to be my best friend. At first, I will admit, that I found him... Attractive, but then I got to know him. He's nothing more than a friend, practically an older brother."

Jack once again, smirked "I like you, Punz. You aren't like all the other... What's a nice way to put this? Idiot girls that fall for him. Flynn can be a... Player. I'd hate to see someone as cheerful as you get hurt."

"You don't even know me, Jack. I might not even be all that good of a person."

"I can tell that you are."

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at him "Hoew can you tell? You know nothing about me."

Jack looked over at her, making eye contact "I can tell by your eyes that you're a good person."

"My eyes?"

"Your eyes tell a lot about you. And I can tell that you're a good person. Flynn chose a good friend, Punz."

She doesn't know what it was, but something in the back of her head was pushing her to get to know him better. "You and Flynn are only step siblings, right?"

Jack nodded and then shrugged "If you want to think of it that way. I'm adopted into the family."

"Oh... Oh I'm so sorry." Rapunzel looked away from him. She didn't know Jack was... Adopted. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you-"

"Adopted?" He asked, finishing her sentence. She nodded and waited for him to continue. He looked away from her, his eyes glued to the TV "Well, my parents died when I was really little. So my sister and I were put up for adoption since we had no where else to go. At the first home we were adopted into, there was a snow day. My sister wanted to learn to ice skate, so being the good brother I was I took her out onto the ice and showed her how to do it. Unfortunately... The ice wasn't as strong as I thought. She... She fell through the ice. Lost both my parents and sister within a year." Rapunzel now had her hand over her mouth. This poor boy had been through so much. She was surprised that he was telling her this, too "That family decided that they didn't want me anymore. So I went back, and then Flynn's parents decided they wanted another kid and they chose me. I've been here since. I love it here, I love them like they're my real family."

"Oh Jack, that's so... Touching. I didn't realize you'd been through so much."

Jack just shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal "It's been years. Flynn's a good brother."

"I'm glad you found here you belong."

"What's your story, Punz?" He asked looking over at her.

Rapunzel cocked her head to the side "What do you mean?"

He pointed at her arm "I can see the bruises."

Rapunzel quickly pulled the sleeves of her shirt down. She didn't realize she had been so careless about covering the bruises. She thought it over in her head, he just told her his story. Why shouldn't she tell him hers? "Well, my parents, like yours, died when I was really little. Except they were in a car accident. I now live with my 'mother' Gothel, and she, well-"

"Okay! I had a change of heart while in the kitchen" he said throwing a bag of chips over at Jack "I decided to get you something to snack on. Did I miss anything important?"


	3. Mother May I

**_Mother May I_**

Mother Gothel was pacing around the house mumbling to herself. "Where is she? She should have been home hours ago!" Gothel had never been so freaked out over anything before. Rapunzel? Late? This was never supposed to happen. Gothel was starting to get madder and madder every minute she was late. She finally heard someone walking up the steps and rushed to the living room to peek out the window and see if it was Rapunzel, and it was. Except she wasn't alone? She was with a... Boy.

She shouldn't be with a boy. She said she was at school! Being tutored! How dare she lie! Gothel's anger was at an all time high as she backed away from the window to sit in one of the chairs.

* * *

Rapunzel was glancing around. She was messing with her hands nervously, and was ready for Jack to leave before her mother caught him. "Are you okay, Punz?"

Rapunzel's eyes were on him again. She couldn't possibly tell him about her mother now. Sure, she almost told him earlier but telling him now was too risky. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her "You sure?"

She nodded quickly and put a hand on the doorknob, ready to walk in. "I have to go, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Jack looked confused. He didn't understand why Rapunzel was rushing him to leave. Did she already have some sort of hatred towards him? He nodded and waved a goodbye "I'll see you at school then."

Rapunzel watched him walk off the porch before she finally turned to walk in the house. She had a faint smile on her lips. Why was she so happy about hanging out with Jack? There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on, that she liked about him. He was funny, sarcastic, sweet, and-

Rapunzel was brought out of her thoughts by her mother walking in front of her and pushing her against the door "Who was that... That boy, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened in fear. She was caught with Jack. She stared at the floor instead of at her mother "He's um... Um... A boy I was tutoring with. He walked me home"

Gothel narrowed her eyes at Rapunzel and slowly crossed her arms. "Rapunzel... When will you learn not to like to your mother?" she lifted an arm and smacked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's first instinct was to bring her hand up to her face where her mother had hit her "I'm sorry, mother, it won't happen again" she had tears in her eyes. She was talking barely above a whisper.

"Speak up, Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel flinched. It scared her when her mother would raise her voice, it usually made her feel like she was in more trouble than she already was "I said I was sorry, mother!"

"You're staying in your room tonight, no dinner, no nothing." Gothel grabbed her arm and led her up the stairs to her room.

The one downside to being stuck in her room was that her mother had it so the doors locked from the outside. Leaving Gothel in charge of whether she was allowed out. Rapunzel was pushed into her room, and ended up on the floor. Gothel gave her one last look before shutting and locking the door.

Rapunzel sighed and got off the floor, walking over to her bed. There was nothing to do in her room. The walls were all painted from the many times she'd been locked up, the books had all been read, and all her sketchbooks were full. The only thing she could think of to do was to sleep. She changed out of her day clothes and changed into her pajamas, crawling under the covers and forcing herself to sleep.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up the next morning to the sound of her door being unlocked. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. At least she was able to go to school. She climbed out of bed and walked straight to her closet, choosing her clothes for the day. She braided her hair off to the side, and slid on a pair of her shoes.

When she decided she looked good enough she made her way down the stairs, hoping to avoid her mother. She grabbed her book bag and snuck out the door. She smiled to herself when she felt the fresh air. She started towards the school, and waiting at the corner, as he was every morning, was Flynn.

"Morning, Punz!"

"Good morning, Flynn." She said giving him a smile.

Flynn returned the smile and they started their walk towards the school. Flynn looked at her out of the corner of his eyes "Jack was worried about you when he dropped you off yesterday. He said you were acting weird."

"I had told my mother I was at tutoring, remember? I didn't want to risk her seeing him and freak out and start yelling at me. I would have never heard the end of it."

Flynn nodded in understanding. He remembered how Rapunzel described her mother, just one word "strict". And from the stories he's heard, she wasn't lying. "Well, at least you're good. Your mom didn't catch him, you didn't get yelled at, everything is good."

Rapunzel looked away from him. Flynn may be her best friend, but she wasn't planning on telling him everything. Yes, her and Jack had gotten caught, but no, she wasn't planning on telling Flynn that. "Yeah! I'm good, life is good."

She stopped talking, and the rest of their walk was a silent one. They walked into the school and went their separate ways. Rapunzel went to her locker to get her books out.

"You know, Punzie, it's Friday"

Rapunzel jumped a little, frightened by Jack's random appearance. She turned around, hand to her chest to hopefully slow her heartbeat down "Yes Jack, I know the days of the week."

Jack chuckled and leaned on the locker next to hers "I know you do. I mean, it's Friday. Meaning, there's a football game. Are you going?"

Rapunzel thought about it. She wanted to go, spend some more time with Jack, if he was going. But, her mother... Her mother would be the problem. Her mother would never allow her to go to a football game. Her mother doesn't even believe that she has friends. "It sounds fun but-"

"No buts, Punzie, you're going. Whether you like it or not. You need to get out and about more."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "I can't, Jack."

"Punzie, please? I'll be there, an who else am I supposed to hang out with?"

Rapunzel closed her locker and started towards her class, Jack following right next to her. She let out a laugh and glanced over at him "You do have other friends, you know."

Jack brought a hand up and pointed at her like she had a point "Yes, but I want to get to know you."

Rapunzel couldn't help but blush. Why did Jack want to get to know her? "I'll see what I can do, okay? But I can't make any promises. I highly doubt I'll be going."

She watched as Jack's face lit up. She hated having to get his hopes up, but she knew it was the only thing she could do to get him to stop talking about it. "Good! I'll be waiting for you, Punzie. I better see you there" he said before he turned into his class.

* * *

Rapunzel walked up to her house after giving both Jack and Flynn a wave, and agreed to let Jack know if she was going to the game. She walked into her house, threw her bag down. Gothel came around the corner and smiled "Oh good, Rapunzel, you're home!" Rapunzel nodded and Gothel continued talking "I'm going out tonight. In a few minutes, actually. I was hoping to see you before I left!"

"Where will you be going, mother?"

"Oh just... Out. Nowhere that you should be concerned about. You know the rules, don't you?" Gothel gave Rapunzel a glare while she was putting her jacket on.

Rapunzel sighed, rolled her eyes, and nodded "Of course I do."

Gothel grabbed Rapunzel's face and kissed her forehead "I'll be back in the morning."

Rapunzel nodded again and watched as her mother left. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. She felt relieved that Gothel was gone, which meant peace and quiet for the night. Unless she decided to go to the game with Jack, which meant she'd get to spend practically all night with him. She quickly made up her mind and ran to the phone to call Jack and let him know.

Jack met her at her house at six thirty, like he planned. He was all smiles when she saw him, and she couldn't help but smile herself. He was going on about how excited he was to be able to spend time with her without Flynn being there, and she couldn't help but blush. He must be on a roll with making her blush today.

They got to the gate, paid for their tickets, and went in. Rapunzel followed Jack up the bleachers and sat down next to him. "I didn't expect you to be one to actually watch the game" she said to him with a smile.

Jack shrugged and laughed "Well, I am a football fan, believe it or not. I get real into it."

Rapunzel clapped her hands together and smiled bigger "That'll be my enjoyment for the night!"

Jack rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was. His smile fell and he automatically started glaring "What do you want, Toothiana?"


	4. Friday Night Lights

**_Friday Night Lights_**

Toothiana gave Jack a smile and then looked over at Rapunzel, doing her best to keep herself from glaring "You've been avoiding me, Jack."

Jack's lips curved into a smirk as he turned away from her "I'm glad you were able to catch on."

Rapunzel watched out of the corner of her eye as Toothiana crossed her arms and shot Jack a glare "You can't just break up with someone and then completely ignore them. It doesn't work that way! You have to talk to them, work things out!"

Jack turned around, quicker this time. His smirk was now gone, and he was frowning. Something Rapunzel had yet to see since he was usually smiling and having fun. Now, he just seemed annoyed. "If I wanted to 'work things out' I wouldn't have broken up with you in the first place. I'm sorry, Toothiana, I am. But we," he said, motioning between the two of them "are done. I don't want to talk about it again."

Toothiana bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. She nodded slowly, taking in what he said. She stood up, making eye contact with him "I'll see you around then, Jack." her eyes finally landed on Rapunzel, shooting her the glare she had been holding back since she sat down.

Jack turned back towards the field with a sigh. Rapunzel wasn't really sure what to say in a situation like this, so she kept her eyes glued on the field waiting for the game to start. "Have you ever watched a football game?"

Rapunzel turned her head to look at him. He was smiling again, that spark back in his eyes as if nothing even happened "Honestly? No. I have no idea what its even about."

Jack's eyes widened as he turned to her. He couldn't believe she didn't know what football was. He motioned towards the field as the players ran onto the field and people started cheering. He started trying to explain it to her, but from her face, he could tell she wasn't catching on. He rolled his eyes with a smirk "Oh Punzie, you're just going to have to come to more games with me to catch on."

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head "I don't think I'll be able to. I want to say this was just a... One time thing."

"Why?" Jack asked standing up and holding his hand out to help her up.

Rapunzel gladly took it and stood up. They started walking down the bleachers "My mother doesn't... Approve of violent things. She doesn't want me around them"

Jack looked over his shoulder at her "How did you get to come tonight then?"

"Easy," she said with a shrug "she left for the night and won't be back until the morning."

Jack's smile grew bigger "Miss Rapunzel Corona, the perfect child, snuck out?"

Rapunzel pointed a finger at him and narrowed her eyes "I'm not perfect" she then smiled at him and crossed her arms while walking "But I guess you could say that I did. Where are we going exactly?"

Jack grabbed Rapunzel's arm and dragged her out of the gates. She couldn't help but be confused seeing as he was the one wanting to go to the game so bad. He started leading her in the opposite direction of their houses and she raised an eyebrow at him "We're going to the park."

"The park?" he nodded and let go of her arm "Why the park?"

"You didn't look like you were enjoying yourself at the game, and I know how much you hate being at home and love being outside, so, I figured why not the park?"

Rapunzel felt her face get hot. She figured she was blushing again. She didn't realize how thoughtful Jack was of other people. Sure, he was a rebel and could be immature, but he was actually really sweet. "What are we going to do at a park?"

Jack shrugged but kept his eyes forward "Act like a kid?"

Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh "So, act like you usually do?"

Jack shot her a smile and nodded "Exactly!" he turned down a street that she had never been down, but she followed him anyways.

He opened the gates to a park that looked like it was closed and motioned for Rapunzel to walk in, and then shut the gates behind them. She looked around and her eyes landed on a swing set. Her face lit up as she ran over to it and sat down "I absolutely love swinging!"

Jack walked up behind her with a smile "I'll push you." she had already started going and Jack was just helping. "I'm going to make you go so high" she could tell that he was smiling and excited for this.

She dropped her legs and started dragging her feet on the ground to stop her "Nope, that's not happening."

She looked at the swing next to her as Jack climbed on it and stood, making himself even taller than he already was. She sat on the swing staring at him. He had a smile on his face and was looking around the park, ready to do something else. He jumped off the swing and ran to the Merry-Go-Round "Hey Punzie, come here!" Rapunzel got off the slide and walked over to him. She eyed the Merry-Go-Round, not sure what to think about it. It had no seats, and looked awfully dangerous "I want you to spin this as fast as you can, okay?"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow again "Okay...?" she watched Jack climb on and get himself situated before telling her to go. She did her best to make it go fast and stopped it when Jack told her to.

He got off and started trying to walk forward, but with being dizzy, ended up walking towards Rapunzel. She laughed and grabbed his shoulders, making him stop walking "You're going to hurt yourself"

Jack blinked a couple times before staring at Rapunzel, not moving away from her "I'll be fine."

Rapunzel could feel his breath on her face and it made her nervous, but she didn't move away. Something in her was telling her to stay there.

Jack looked into her eyes, he never realized how green they are. She took her hands off his shoulders and by instinct he put his hands on her waist. He didn't understand what he was feeling towards her, he barely knew her, yet he had strong feelings for her. Without thinking, he started leaning down towards her.

Rapunzel's heartbeat sped up as Jack leaned closer to her. She knew what he was going to do, he was going to kiss her. But did she want that? His lips were now inches from hers and right before they met she turned her face and backed away "I should be getting home."

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. She could see the hurt and rejection in his eyes but he did her best to ignore it. He gave her a nod and she started leading the way towards her house, Jack right behind her trying to figure out what it was he did wrong.


	5. Opening Up

_**I got this really bad want to update this. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but oh well! Here you go for those who have been waiting. I apologize for the long wait :)**_

_**Opening Up**_

Jack walked Rapunzel home that Friday night in complete silence. Rapunzel knew something was wrong by how quiet he was being, and Jack wasn't one to stay quiet for long. She rolled her eyes, of course she knew what was wrong. She just rejected him. She didn't know _why _she had rejected him, but she was starting to regret it. She had never even kissed someone before! It just made her so nervous. She sighed and looked over at him "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground as they walked "I'm fine, Punz."

"You don't seem fine" she mumbled before taking her eyes off him "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack looked up at her and could tell she was upset over something. Was this just the night to be upset? "Why are you sorry?"

Rapunzel's eyes were on him again and they stopped walking "For rejecting you." Jack nodded but didn't look away from her "I really don't know why I did it. You were just so close and I got nervous and I didn't know what to do so I pulled away. I guess it has to do with the fact that we just met, but I'm already..." she shook her head before she said too much "I'm just sorry, Jack."

Jack smiled and reached his hand out for her hand so he could continue walking her home "Don't be sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Punz."

Rapunzel blushed and shook her head quickly "You did not scare me! It just made me nervous."

Jack smirked "Whatever you say, Punz"

Jack kept her close to him the walk to her house since it was pretty dark. He walked her up the driveway and to the door before stopping and pulling her back before she could go inside "Is your mom home?"

Rapunzel shook her head "She went out somewhere."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her "Will she be back tonight?"

Rapunzel started chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't want to lie to him, he had been so sweet to her all night. She pulled her hand away from him and crossed her arms, looking away from him "No" she mumbled.

Jack shook his head "You aren't staying here alone."

Rapunzel looked up at him "I don't exactly have any friends except you and Flynn. It's not like I have anywhere to go."

"My house."

"I can't."

"You also can't stay here alone."

Rapunzel let her arms fall to her side and she leaned against the door "Jack, I have to be here when she gets home. You don't understand."

Jack reached behind her and twisted the doorknob to open it and also making sure she wasn't going to fall "Then I'm staying with you until you at least fall asleep."

Rapunzel blushed a bit at the thought but nodded anyways. Jack was going to be in her house. Better yet,_ in her room_! She led him upstairs, getting more nervous with each step.

She'd never had a boy in her room before. She'd never even had friends over before! She smiled to herself as she opened her door and looked around her room making sure it looked away. But then again, from what she knew, guys were messier than girls. "Well," she said swinging her arm to motion to her room "this is my room."

Jack stepped into the room and looked around. He took in all the paintings that she had all over her walls, even some on the ceilings. He pointed up "How did you manage to reach that?"

Rapunzel shrugged "Sometimes I would just stand on my bed and get on my tippy toes, which would hurt after a while, and others I would use a mini ladder that I have." Jack walked over to her bed and sat down while Rapunzel walked over to her dresser to get a pair of her pajamas out "I'm going to change. I'll be quick."

"I'll be here" he said falling back onto her bed and staring at the paintings she has on the ceiling.

Rapunzel walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and she didn't want to leave it down. She pulled her hair to the side and ran her fingers through it trying to decide how she wanted to do it. She decided she had been gone long enough and ended up pulling it up into a messy bun and walk back to her room.

She walked in to see Jack now sitting up and glaring at something on her computers desk. She raised an eyebrow "Jack?"

"What is that?" He asked, not taking his eyes away put pointing.

"What is-" she started to ask before following his gaze and then smiled "oh! That!" She walked over to the desk and picked what he was looking at up and carried it over to him "Jack, this is my pet chameleon, Pascal."

Jack did a sigh of relief "I thought it was something dangerous."

She set Pascal back on the desk before climbing onto her bed next to Jack. She laid down and motioned for him to lay next to her.

"Why didn't you want me to stay here alone?"

Jack shrugged but turned on his side so he was able to face her "Your neighborhood just seems sketchy at night. Plus, it wouldn't be very gentleman-y of me to leave you alone."

Rapunzel laughed and nodded "I guess that's true."

She was laying on her back with her arms folding over her stomach. She wasn't looking at Jack, she couldn't bring herself to because she knew how close they were. Jack reached over and lifted on of her arms up and looked at him "You never told me what happened."

Rapunzel pulled away her arm away and looked at it. She was going to tell him. She wanted to tell him, to tell anyone really. She laid her arm back on her stomach and stared at the ceiling "My 'mother' Gothel is actually my aunt. She was my moms sister, and after my parents passed she took me in. Sometimes, not all the time, but sometimes she'll get mad at me for little things. Not cleaning the dishes, not taking to her when I get home, not going to bed when she tells me to, mumbling, and.. She'll hit me."

Jack propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. She was trying so hard to avoid his eyes "She hits you?"

Rapunzel nodded slowly "I mean, I guess I deserve it sometimes-"

"Don't say that. No one deserves that."

Rapunzel just shrugged "You can't tell anyone, Jack."

"Punz, I-"

"No," she said firmly and turning so she was now making eye contact with him "you can't tell anyone. You have to promise you won't say anything"

Jack took a deep breath and looked back at her arms before looking back at her face. He could tell she was going to cry if he didn't promise her this and seeing the look in her eyes pained him "Okay... Okay, I promise."

"Thank you."

She went to make herself comfortable again but Jack stopped her. "What are-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence because he cut her off.

By kissing her.


End file.
